Be Careful what you Wish for
by summer244
Summary: What happens after Seth and Summer find out that Marissa has been in a fatal car accident, although Ryan lives. But when Summer tells Seth something Seth finds out about Summer too. A one shot, please review!


_Hey guys! So this is just a one shot about what happened when Marissa died. I'm not planning on making it a multi chapter, but I really just wanted to do a one shot, and so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The O.C., or anything related to it. _

_ENJOY! And please R&R. _

Seth closed his eyes, trying to understand what his dad was saying on the phone to him. It didn't make sense. It was like out of a bad, sappy novel or something. How could she have died? She was alive just a few hours ago. He looked over to Summer who was still in the box, that they'd been making out in, just a few short minutes ago. They finally made it, they were out of high school. And the future was looking bright and sunny. Seth got into RISD, and Summer got into Brown. They would be going to college, not together, but very close and everything looked like it was going to work out for the two of them, finally.

But he had to break the news to Summer, and Sandy told them that they needed to rush to the hospital right away, because even though Ryan was okay, Sandy wanted everyone there. But how to tell Summer? She didn't know anything about it. She still thought that everything was okay and Marissa was on her way to the airport. Marissa was Summer's best friend and he needed to tell her now, or he would back out.

"Hey Summer," Seth said to her after he hung up the phone. Summer with a big smile plastered across her face, got up from the box. Seth couldn't do it. He didn't want to see Summer without a smile on her face. She deserved to be happy. But he had too, he had too, for her.

"Yea, Cohen." She said as she took both his hands in hers and swung them around as if she were a little girl.

"Something happened tonight." Seth said as he took his hands away from her. He knew how much comforting and hugging she would need after so he was saving it. Summer understood something bad had happened and not good. She didn't say anything she just let Seth explain.

"When, um, Ryan and Marissa were driving to the airport.." Seth said surprised by his own voice. He felt the tears about to come, and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like Marissa and him were that close. They had their good times and bad times together, but it wasn't like they confided in each other for everything.

"Cohen what's wrong? Did something happen to Ryan and Marissa?" She asked.

"Summer, Marissa didn't make it. They got into a crash, and Ryan survived, but Marissa didn't. I'm sorry, but she didn't suffer. And she was with Ryan when it happened, so she was at peace." He said and he looked down, even though he knew he should be looking at Summer's face more.

"No, that's impossible, Cohen she was just here." Summer said her voice breaking down. And then the tears started coming down. Seth's arms felt like he couldn't move them. Why couldn't he comfort Summer, the way she needed to be. But Seth found the strength and brought her small body into her arms and just held her, while the tears from her eyes fell onto his shirt, but he didn't care, all he was thinking was that if it was Summer who died, he knew he couldn't live another day. He needed Summer like he needed to breath. He didn't know what else to say or what else to do. So he kissed the top of her head, as more tears came out and this time it wasn't just from Summer.

A half hour or so later, Seth and Summer were finally in the hospital. Summer and Julie were being comforted by Kirsten and Sandy, and Seth was sitting down by himself by the corner with his hands in his hands. This was his worst nightmare. He couldn't even imagine how Ryan felt. His true love had just died, just like that, and there was way of bringing her back.

"Hey sweetie." Kirsten said as she came over to him. Her eyes were too red and puffy and Seth could barely look at her either. It was too hard. The only other time he remembered seeing his mom cry was at Caleb's funeral and before she went to rehab.

"Um, I don't really know to tell you the truth. It all happened a little too fast." Seth said in a low whisper. He could hear the cry's of Julie and Summer and his heart ached, because he knew they were in so much pain. He just wasn't sure how he was supposed to talk to Ryan after. One of the things he loved most of the world flashed before his eyes. And he knew Ryan would be a different person after this. It was a little overwhelming.

"Oh sweetie, you know Ryan is never going to be able to get over this. Try as he might, she was his true love." Kirsten answered as she put her face in her hands and began crying too. Seth uncomfortably put his hand on her back to try to comfort her, but everything felt so wrong. This was their final summer before heading off to college, starting a new chapter in their life. And now Seth thought, Marissa would never get to experience that. She would never know what it would be like to to graduate college, get married, start a family, nothing. She would always be remembered as a teenager, who got in a tragic accident, and that made Seth realize how lucky he was. He had an amazing family, friends, and a girlfriend who truly loved him. And Marissa had all that, but she lost it all, in just one night.

"It's okay, mom." Seth said trying his best not to sound too cheery. The thing was, him and Marissa were never so "tight." They really only hung out because of Ryan and Marissa. But he knew Marissa really was a great friend. He remembered the time, when he and Summer were broken up, but he still thought he could win Summer back. So he went over to Marissa's and asked her what he should do about Summer. She told him that he should just apologize and give her some space. But when Seth found Summer having lunch, with her dad, and at the time her boyfriend Zach, he quickly left, and found Marissa by the pier, sitting on a bench by herself. He sat down next to her, and all they did was stare into the ocean, but Seth did say one thing he would never have forgotten his entire life. "You know if someone told me last year, that we'd be the two loneliest people, I wouldn't of believed them. Well I wouldn't believe the part about you." And he remembered that all Marissa did was give him a smile. Just a smile. And that's when Seth realized he had so much in common with Marissa.

"Mrs. Cohen, the doctor would like to see you." The head nurse said, and Kirsten quickly gave Seth a kiss on his head, and left. Seth wasn't too worried about Ryan. He knew he would be okay.

"Cohen?" Summer asked as she came over to him, and sat down in the chair that was next to him. Seth had been in his own thoughts that he completely forgot about Summer and what she was feeling.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked with pain in his voice because he knew the answer was going to be a sad one.

"Cohen, there's something I need to tell you. I've been holding it in for as long as I could remember." She said in a low whisper, as she looked directly to Seth. Seth put his hand on her knee, and nodded his head, telling her to go on.

"In the fifth grade, Marissa and I got into this huge fight, about something so stupid, I don't even remember and I…" Summer trailed on fighting back the tears that seemed to never end. "Well, as a selfish and shallow as I sound, I wished that something terrible would happen to her something really bad…. Oh Cohen!" Summer started bawling, as she lay on Seth's chest. Seth put both his arms around her, and gave her small kisses on the top of her head, telling her that he was there for her, whatever she needed him for. But then Summer got out of his embrace, and looked into his eyes. "She never knew, Seth that I did that to her. We made up after and everything but I always felt so guilty after. But you know I forgot about it, but I wrote this note to her the day we made up and I was supposed to give it to her today." She said as she unfolded a crumpled up piece up paper. Seth could tell that it was written long ago, judging by the handwriting.

Seth just stared at it. All it said was, _"Hey Marissa, Sory, wanted you to know that I'll bee you're friend forever, I love you. Love, Summer." _The note read. Seth smiled, at Summer, who smiled back at him. He knew that Summer never ever wanted to hurt Marissa. She was the best friend that Marissa had. Seth leaned over to Summer and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, but backed away. He didn't think people were in the mood for P.D.A., in the hospital.

"Seth, am I a murderer?" Summer asked.

"No, but you do need a little help with your writing." Seth said waiting for Summer to hit him, or call him an "ass face" as Summer usually put it. But all she did was smile, and then cried some more. Seth wasn't really sure why, but he hugged her anyway, hoping that they way the way there relationship was would always be that way. Summer picked her head up, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"So Summer, what else did you wish for that night?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yea, one other thing." She said as she took his hand into hers. "That one day I would find a boy who really loved me, and would be there for me always."

"Yea and did that happen?" Seth asked knowing what the answer would be already.

"It already did."


End file.
